


Taking Pride

by OutOfPracticeYall



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Flowers, Fluff, Pride, Trans Pride, Wholesome, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfPracticeYall/pseuds/OutOfPracticeYall
Summary: Damien prepares for this year's pride by making pride flag bouquets to give away at maple bay's local Pride.





	Taking Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while back for a trans character zine, as its pride month and we have permission, I thought I'd release t here for all to read!

Tending his garden had become Damien’s most enjoyed and peaceful pass time. He spent hours, pruning, trimming, watering and simply talking to his plants. It started out as just another authentic piece of his revived Victorian lifestyle, he didn’t expect to find such comfort in his gardening. He almost felt a kindred spirit with each and every plant he grew; after all, he could relate to starting out small and dull then eventually, with enough love and support, blooming into something beautiful and strong.

And above all that, his garden was his. It was something Damien had complete control over, something that he could grow and shape how he wanted and that gave him a peaceful sanctuary from the outside world. No matter what stresses the world dealt to him, Damien could always seek comfort in his garden, amongst the flowers, trees and bushes.

It was June and this year Damien was particularly excited, as he’d spent the last few years, growing several types of plants especially for this occasion. Maple Bay was holding a local pride event and Damien wanted to do something special for it. He’d been growing a range of flowers in blues, pinks and whites, which he would pick and wrap in ribbons and paper of the same colours to hand out as a symbol of Trans pride at the event.

Along with the rest of the wide range of plants he already grew, Damien would be able to make quite the range of pride bouquets, but the Trans themed bouquet was particularly dear to his heart. The world wasn’t the same as the one Damien had grown up in, there were so many more resources for kids nowadays that he didn’t have. He wanted so badly to be part of that. To be able to support and stand strong and proud with the Trans community meant the world to him.

So here he sat at the round dining table, arranging his fifth bouquet for the Pride march, whilst Symphonie Fantastique by Hector Berlioz played gently on his vintage record player. Damien had been so lost in thought as he hummed along to the music he hadn’t heard his son entering the room. Lucien pulled up a chair across from him and idly twirled a budding white petal rose whose edges softly blended to pink. 

“You’ll never get these done at this rate,” Lucien said nonchalantly. His eyes drifted over the flowers, seemingly unaffected by their beauty, but Damien knew his son better than that.

He smiled softly and replied. “Are you offering to help?”

Lucien looked up at him, his mask of teenage angst quickly dissolving into a smile, “I doubt my bouquets will be as good as yours but sure.”

“All bouquets are beautiful,” Damien assured him with a chuckle. “That’s a cherry parfait rose you’re holding by the way. I’ve been pairing them with the pine coneflowers in the centre,” As he spoke Damien picked up a bright pink flower that resembled a large daisy and handed it to Lucien, “And arranging the white and blue flowers around them. Though you may arrange them in your own way, variety is always encouraged.” 

Lucien scanned over the flowers before selecting a soft blue trumpet-shaped flower. From the front, it’s petals met and made the shape of a star. “What about these ones?”  
“Those are sentimental blues or platycodon grandiflorus.” Lucien rolled his eyes at the scientific name, no doubt, not committing it to memory. “They actually one of my favourites, they’re native to the slopes and meadows of Eastern Asia. They also have the nickname balloon flowers for their buds puff up and resemble balloons!” 

Though he nodded along to Damien’s rambling over flowers, Lucien was only half paying attention as he was, in fact, concentrating on his bouquet. He had tried to get an even mix of all the flowers on the table whilst also trying to make the chaos of his placement look somewhat organised.

Finally, when Lucien was satisfied with his work, he wrapped the flowers in white paper, tied it with three ribbons- each a colour of the Trans flag- and presented it to Damien. “How’s this?”

Damien beamed with pride and delight, “Oh Lucien! It’s wonderful! You have such talent for this!”

His son’s face flushed with embarrassment as he carefully laid the bouquet on the pile with the rest of the finished ones and started on his next. 

“Dad?” He asked as Damien began wrapping his own bouquet in a tri-coloured paper, “Can we do this every year?”

Damien paused, taken back a little by his son’s genuine interest when he was usually aloof to most things and felt his heart swell, “Of course we can.”

***

As the hours passed by the stacks of brightly coloured bouquets piled higher. Symphonie Fanastique had played over 3 times, before Damien conceded to letting Lucien play some of his softer rock songs on his phone. They weren’t so bad and on occasion Lucien would forget himself and being humming and mumbling along to the songs, which in turn made Damien bubble up with fatherly pride.

Lucien yawned and stretched out after finishing another Lesbian pride bouquet and lazily gazed out the window. “Sun’s setting.”

Damien hummed as he looked up from his work and gazed out the window. The change in depth perception had him rubbing his eyes under his glasses as he noticed just how dark it had in fact gotten. “Perhaps you should be getting to bed then, I can finish the rest on my own.”  Damien suggested with a gentle smile.

Lucien quirked a brow, “You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Damien chuckled and pointed to Lucien’s hands that were covered in little bat themed band-aids from where he kept pricking himself on the roses, “Wouldn’t want you getting any more battle scars now would we?”

His son pouted and hid his hand under the table but it soon gave way to a smile. “See you in the morning.”

“Bright and early!” Damien reminded him as Lucien stood up and left the room. 

Shortly after Damien too got up and moved to rifle through his selection of records to find a suitable melody to continue his work. He was stuck between two when Lucien popped his head back through the doorway. “Love you, Dad.” He said before disappearing again.

“I love you too,” Damien called after him.


End file.
